<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry Soulmate mark AU by Padfoot_Lupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920587">Drarry Soulmate mark AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin'>Padfoot_Lupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realises who the wand- his soulmate mark- belongs too and seeing him at Hogwarts he couldn't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drarry Soulmate mark AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that surprised yet excited Harry when he found out about the wizarding world when he was eleven but the thing that excited him the most wasn't Hogwarts, Quidditch or the creatures it was the mark. No not the dark mark, the soulmate mark, each wizard and witch get them when they turn thirteen. They appear in the shape of your soulmates current wand, when he got his it was quite plane and the only detail was a few bumps near the end.</p><p>He spent the next few years always trying to check people's wrist when they first met. </p><p>Up until he was fourteen he checked girls wrists until he realised he was gay, it still didn't help his soulmate hunt. He hadn't seen one even remotely similar that was until today. It was near the end of April and he, Ron and Hermione had been horcrux hunting since September. He stood in front of shell cottage looking out at the ocean with the wand in his hand. He recognised the wand ever since he got it at Malfoy manor, although he couldn't be sure who's it was until he asked Ollivander. He knew who's it was from the second he first saw it, there was only two males with their wands out at Malfoy manor and somehow he didn't think his soulmate was Lucius Malfoy. Ollivander had just confirmed who's wand it was and he didn't know how to feel. </p><p>He always thought when he found his soulmate he'd be happy but now in the middle of the war, hunting horcruxes whilst Malfoy was in that manor with Voldemort. It felt wrong for having his soulmate be a death eater but he also felt relieved as now he knew who it was, even if he wasn't to happy about it. "Hey, you alright?" came Hermione’s voice as she approached him, he decided to tell her so he rolled up his sleeve and showed her the two matching wands. She took Malfoy's wand out of his hand and looked at it closely then at his wrist. "Who's," she asked gently, "Draco," Harry stated quietly whilst looking back out at the sea. "There's no chance these can be wrong is there 'mione," he asked hopefully, she shuck her head. So that's it he thought my soulmate is Draco Malfoy.</p><p>-</p><p>It was only a few days later till he saw the blond boy again, they were in the room of requirement. He looked back and saw him climbing a pile to escape the fire, he had to save him. He turned back with Ron yelling at him but he didn't care something about seeing Draco that day made him realizes he could actually like the other boy. They fell to the ground when they got out of the room. He looked up at the other boy and something completely took over him in that moment. He learned forwarding crashing their lips together with the other boy almost immediately returning it. They broke apart after a few seconds and they both briefly forgot about everything going on. Draco open his mouth to speak as Harry put his fingers to his lips "Shhh, we'll talk about this later," he whispered to the blonde. </p><p>He went off with Ron and Hermione to the boat house where they knew Voldemort was, the whole time with Ron bombarding Harry with questions about what he just witnessed between Harry and Draco. "Merlin Ron we're nearly their if you don't shut it now I'll kiss you," Harry threatened him even though he had no intention to actually do so. </p><p>-</p><p>As Harry said he and Draco did speak after the war was over, they spoke for hours sat on top of one of the near by hills. They spoke about everything that day there childhood, the war, everything that happened between them through out Hogwarts and the kiss obviously. It was exactly four years later, on their fourth anniversary, on the same hill under the same tree looking out at Hogwarts that Draco had decided to pop the question to his boyfriend Harry.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>